In a Storage Array Network (SAN), a customer will typically have multiple disk devices to achieve a storage area in the terabyte range. The disk devices may be of different types. The large number of disk drives and types of drives raises the probability of a system failure and increases the number of failure scenarios due to a given disk drive. There is currently a need to adequately test arrays of storage devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for controlling and emulating the functional and logical behaviors of an array of storage devices for different protocols.